


As the Garter Has Bidden

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: After Noctis gets married, Ignis seems to be next on the list to end up married - by both garter toss and king's command. His secret lover doesn't like that idea very much.





	As the Garter Has Bidden

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Igcor Week 2019. Written for Day 7 Myth.

“You know, they say that the man who catches the garter is supposed to be the next to marry.” The words were purred into Cor’s ear as a body he’d gone too long without holding pressed against his back. “It’s got dreadful historical roots of course. Though most wedding traditions do, so I suppose it’s not that much of a shock.”

“Your dirty talk is awful,” Cor informed Ignis as he turned around. 

“I thought you liked me being into old things,” Ignis teased. His hands took a brazen grope of Cor’s ass as if to emphasize his words. “Or maybe it was having old things put into me.”

“Keep making age jokes, and you’re going to get left with that damn garter for company,” Cor warned him. Though his point was weakened by his own hands doing some wandering. 

“Mmm, that would be a shame. I’ve got so many, many things planned for the honeymoon already.”

“Don’t you have to plan the wedding first?” Cor laughed. 

“Not my honeymoon,” Ignis clarified. “Taking advantage of Noctis being preoccupied with his. All that free time has to be taken up by something.”

“And that something is my dick?” 

“The rest of you as well. I am rather fond of all of you,” Ignis confessed. 

“What if I’m only interested in your dick though?” Cor asked.

“I’d have to seduce you with my wiles. Mayhap trick you into marrying me by using this garter myth.” 

“Good thing I’m already seduced then,” Cor mused. “Though I do really like your dick.” He cupped the front of Ignis’s pants to emphasize his appreciation. 

“Ah,” was all that came out of Ignis’s mouth for a few seconds before he pulled away. “Enough talk. We should go get naked before I can’t look my dry cleaner in the eye.”

As much as Cor appreciated how Ignis looked in his fancy tuxedo, he liked the thought of being naked with him better. He wasn’t sure where all of his clothes landed along the way to the hotel bed. He also didn’t care. 

What he cared about was the warm skin that his hands slid over as Ignis climbed on top of him. The warm lips that pressed against his in a terrible and familiar way. The way their bodies felt as they moved together. The rush of pleasure that came with being one for just a few moments, and the contentment at being able to lay together afterwards. 

It almost chased away the looming shadow of parting. Almost. 

“Don’t go,” he said when he felt Ignis shift beside him. 

“You know I can’t stay,” Ignis replied. There was guilt in his voice even though there shouldn’t be. “I’ve got a breakfast date in the morning. Now that Noct’s been married off, I’ll be next.”

“Fucking garter,” Cor tried to joke. The words stuck in his throat. 

“Indeed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was something sad about seeing the clean-up crew dealing with the leftover wedding decorations. It wasn’t the waste of money. Cor was long since used to the displays of wealth that royal functions demanded. 

No. It was the specter of dark political demands that those decorations represented. He supposed it was good that Noctis had some sort of love for Lunafreya. They were close even if all they had were years of letters in a book. Maybe they’d be okay. 

Or maybe he was just trying to lie to himself about Ignis’s future. Being married off to somebody simply for the good of one’s country was a hell of a thing to live with. He was glad that it hadn’t been in style when he was younger. 

“You look in a dour mood. Drink too much last night?” Regis sounded far too chipper for Cor’s liking. 

“Thinking about how shit this all is,” Cor replied. He hadn’t always been honest with Regis. Ignis being the shining example of that. But he’d gotten his position because of being outspoken, and he was in a foul mood. 

“Noctis loves her. In time, he will fall in love with her,” Regis assured him. 

“Says the man who had the luxury of marrying his childhood sweetheart,” Cor shot back. 

“Is there something you’re trying to say to me?” Regis asked. 

Cor had to force himself to look away. “Of course not.” 

“You’re not a very good liar.”

The bitter snort that escaped Cor’s lips couldn’t be helped. He’d gotten too good at lying. Fear over having something so precious as his love taken away from him had driven him to do it. And now he was going to lose Ignis to some awful royal duty anyway. 

“I think you’re too good of one, Your Majesty. You’re convincing yourself that it’s okay to play royal matchmaker for the good of Lucis. Lying to yourself is a bad thing.”

“You think I haven’t thought of the consequences, but I have,” Regis replied. 

“I think you don’t know all of the consequences,” Cor corrected. 

“Can anyone?” Regis countered. “No one can know all the outcomes of life.”

“You’d know more of them if you bothered looking,” Cor snapped. “I… never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“How can I when you’re upset?” Regis asked. “I’ve noticed your distraction for some time now. I’m asking you to tell me about it. If not as your king, then as your friend. You have always been honest with me, Cor Leonis.”

“If I were to tell you, it would break you,” Cor stated. “You do not want to know.”

“This is melodramatic coming from you. Have you been selling information to the enemy? Poisoning me?” Regis scoffed. “We both know you’d never do anything like that.”

 

Something about the glib way Regis responded irritated Cor. His morose state bubbled over. For a few seconds, he was that hotheaded young man who thought he could challenge Gilgamesh. His mouth took advantage of those seconds. “I was thinking about proposing to my boyfriend.”

The surprise that flickered across Regis’s face was like a slap to the face, but the damage was already done. “I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone.” The words were measured and careful. 

“That was the point.”

“If you’re concerned that I’d be upset that you’ve been dating another man, I assure you that…”

“I’m not worried about that,” Cor cut him off. He took a deep breath then another. “I’m pissed that you’re trying to marry him off to some Altissian floozy.” 

“What?” The word was said with incredulity before understanding started crawling across Regis’s face. Cor took no pleasure in the horror that followed it. “He’s twenty-two!”

“I told you that you didn’t want to know,” Cor pointed out. 

“You’re old enough to be his father!” Regis exclaimed. 

“I’m an adult. And so is he. And unlike you, I bothered to get his consent before I started planning out any romantic adventures for him. I kept my mouth shut because both he and I knew that you wouldn’t approve. That it would get in the way of our duties. But I never expected that your main objection would be that it wouldn’t be as fucking convenient to sell him off to the highest political bidder.”

“That’s not true,” Regis objected. 

“Oh, it is. You know it is. You can’t say you have an issue with him using his free will to choose to be with me. Not when you’re forcing him to be with some stranger for your own political gain. If you can, then you need to take a good, hard look at the lies you’ve been telling yourself.” Cor didn’t bow before leaving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knock on his hotel room door was so quiet that Cor barely heard it. He wasn’t sure if it was happiness or dread that gripped his heart when he saw Ignis. 

“You told the king,” Ignis said as soon as he was inside the room. 

“I did,” Cor admitted. “I lost my temper. I know that’s not an excuse.”

Ignis nodded. “It’s not, but I’m not angry. I’m also no longer prospectively engaged to at least five different women. Turns out they don’t like it when you tell them you’re in love with somebody else. Pity I didn’t think of that one sooner.”

“Are you okay?” Cor asked.

“A couple of them yelled at me for leading them on, but I think it was mostly show. They were arranged relationships after all. Can’t be too mad that there were no genuine feelings shared.”

“I mean about this being out in the open. I’m guessing you didn’t find out in the best way. I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Ah. That.” Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed. “I spent three hours being questioned about our relationship. When did it start? Did you coerce me? Have you used your position as marshal to keep me silent about it? I don’t think they were very happy when I pointed out that I technically outrank you at court. Put quite the spanner in their works.”

“I’m sorry,” Cor apologized. 

“I’m not. I’d have liked time to prepare, true. I’d have liked to talk at least to Noctis about it first. I do hate to just drop this on him all of a sudden. But I didn’t want to marry any of those women. It’s regrettable that this is going to impede our abilities to perform our duties. Yet I cannot regret it because I do not regret a single moment I’ve spent with you.”

“I love you too,” Cor replied. 

“Good. Then you’ll agree that if we’re ordered to separate, we do as the garter has bidden and elope.” 

Cor laughed and leaned down for a kiss, whispering, “Sounds good to me,” before sealing the deal.


End file.
